


Stay away

by hazzard



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Philinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzard/pseuds/hazzard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalind felt a little nervous. She didn’t know why, but Daisy seemed to have never liked her much. Her voice may have sounded normal and harmless to most people, but there was something in it that made a chill travel up Rosalind’s spine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the 'A place to call home' universe, can also be read separately.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it!
> 
> xx

\- Just a suggestion…

Rosalind looked up at Daisy (was that her name?) who was sitting on the floor, leaning back against the refrigerator and eating a chocolate bar, not even meeting her eyes, and taking another bite of the chocolate.

Rosalind felt a little nervous. She didn’t know why, but Daisy seemed to have never liked her much. Her voice may have sounded normal and harmless to most people, but there was something in it that made a chill travel up Rosalind’s spine.

\- You’re talking to me?

Daisy looked at her now, tried (and succeeded, fairly well), to hide her frustration.

\- Well, we’re the only people currently in this room. What do you think?

She smiled a sweet smile, her voice like honey. _Chills, chills, chills._

Rosalind cleared her throat and put down the lid on her laptop.

\- What can I help you with?

Daisy took a last bite of the chocolate and peered at her from under a hood.

\- Stay away from him.

The chills multiplied. She was a trained spy, for god’s sake, why did this small woman, who was actually practically just a _kid,_ make her pulse go up?

\- Excuse me?

She tried keeping her voice steady. Daisy stuffed the empty candy wrapper in the back pocket while chewing.

\- Stay away from Coulson, ok?

Rosalind could feel her brows furrow in confusion.

\- What? Why?  
\- He doesn’t belong with you.

Ah, she could see what was going on.

\- Isn’t he your boss? Don’t you think that’s a little inappropriate?

Daisy stared at her, eyes wide, mouth slightly open. Then, disgust and repulsion took over her features.

\- What? No, _ew_ , you think I meant… _No!_ Ew, ew, ew… 

She shook her shoulders, as to get the thought away from her body.Then, she looked at Rosalind again, this time not even trying to hide the threat in her eyes.

\- There is someone, someone you haven’t even met, someone who is his best friend and right hand, and _she_ is the person he should be with. 

Rosalind raised her eyebrows. 

\- Well, but he's not, is he?

Daisy tensed up even more.

\- No, because _you’re_ in the way.  
\- Right. Where is this mystery person, anyway?

Daisy stared down at the floor, suddenly seeming more sad than threatening.

\- She’s… she’s on vacation. But she’s coming back.

Daisy looked up to meet her eyes again.

\- And when she does, I’d be far away from Coulson if I were you.  
\- Why?  
\- She could kill you in three minutes or less.

Rosalind scoffed slightly.

\- I’m a highly trained agent. I wouldn’t worry if I were you.  
\- Oh, I’m not worried. But she would take you down.

Rosalind felt the irritation bubble up. Who was this girl? Why did the things she was saying get under her skin to this degree?

\- You seem oddly sure about that. You don’t understand what I do for a living?

Daisy chuckled.

\- You’re a suit.

Rosalind wanted to smack this girl in the head.

\- I know how to handle myself.

Daisy chuckled again and shook her head, looking down at the floor with a big smile on her face.

\- Maybe. But not like her.

She looked up again, the slight threat coming back into her eyes.

\- My point is, you should take a step back. For your own sake. Because you’re risking getting hurt if you don’t.

She smirked 

\- Also, you don’t want to get between soulmates, do you? 

Rosalind’s level of uncomfortable reached a new high. Daisy ignored her and searched through her pockets, eventually finding yet another chocolate bar. She opened the wrapper and took a big bite, still not even glancing Rosalind’s way.

\- Coulson will realize who he really should be with, who he’s always been supposed to be with, and, spoiler alert… it ain’t you. 

She swallowed the chocolate and smirked, looking directly at Rosalind, as if to challenge her. When she was sure she’d gotten the point (Rosalind had to look away from her piercing eyes), she went back to the chocolate, stuffing the rest of it in her mouth. 

\- He will leave you and run to her side. If she’s in danger, he won’t even _think_ about you anymore, you’ll be _completely_ erased from his mind. You’ll _always_ get second place in his priorities. She’s always, _always_ gonna be number one. And there’s _nothing_ you can do to change that. So you should just leave now, while you still have your dignity.

She hadn’t looked up once. Rosalind tried to ignore the lump in her throat.

Fuck this kid. She knew Coulson liked her and found her valuable, but seriously, _fuck her._

Then, Daisy’s eyes went back to judging her, making sure she knew she wasn’t welcome here, and she was still smiling, a smug, self assured smile that made Rosalind want to look away again. But she didn’t. _Dammit, if she’d let this kid win._

Daisy clearly got frustrated when her opponent wouldn’t back down. The, she gathered herself again, her smile getting even bigger. She was gloating. Rosalind was getting affected by her words, and she knew it.

Daisy turned away again, ignoring her. She knew she had the upper hand, and she was relishing in the fact.

\- He doesn’t love you, you know. 

That was like a knife to the chest. Daisy heard the slight gasp escaping from her lips and looked up. Her eyes were so full with dislike, Rosalind almost couldn’t take them studying her.

\- He might say he does, he might even _think_ he does, but he loves someone else. The whole world can see it.

Daisy smiled a sunny smile. Rosalind knew it’d haunt her nightmares.

\- It’s only a matter of time before _he_ sees it _too._

 

\- Rosalind, is everything ok?

He looked worried. He was so wonderful. He put a hand on her shoulder.

\- Hey… what’s wrong?  
\- You’re in, right?  
\- Sorry?  
\- This relationship. You want it, right?

He furrowed his brows, hand still on her, stroking her skin.

\- Of _course_ I do. Why would you even _think_ otherwise?  
\- I don’t know, I just…

Phil grabbed her by both shoulders and pulled her closer, looking deeply into her eyes.

\- Hey, _listen to me._ I want this. I want _you._ The _whole_ you. Ok?

His eyes were filled with sincerity and care. 

\- Ok.

She believed him.

For now.

But she couldn’t shake the feeling that that decision would come back and bite her in the ass.


	2. Chapter 2

She hadn't planned to pick up the phone. She was on vacation, for god's sake. She was laying by the pool with a mimosa in her hand. The lies, stress and never ending turmoil of S.H.I.E.L.D. were long gone from her thoughts, as they should be. She was resting, she was living, she was figuring stuff out.

But her phone said '11 missed calls'.

The twelfth time Daisy called, she felt like she had to pick up. Even if she had every reason in the world not to. She was on _vacation,_ for god's sake.

\- Daisy.

\- May. You answered.

Melinda couldn't help but smile at Daisy's surprise.

\- You did call me. 11 times.

Daisy swallowed.

\- Sorry. I know you're on vacation and Coulson said to leave you alone until you were ready...

Melinda felt warmth in her chest upon hearing that revelation.

\- He did?

She knew she'd sounded stupid and desperate as soon as the words left her mouth. She was a lovesick fool. Daisy would surely notice that. Fuck.

\- Yes.

She'd noticed it, alright. She sounded so damn smug. _Fuck._

\- That's why you called? To rebel?

\- No. I called because of Coulson. He...

Fear took over the warmth in her chest and made her sit up straight in her chair, heart beating loudly.

\- Is he ok?

\- Well, _physically_ , yes, but...

She'd have to come back again. Dammit, she wasn't ready. But if Phil was in danger, she'd have no choice.

\- Tell me.

Daisy paused. Melinda imagined her twirling her hair nervously. Suddenly, the fear inside her tripled.

\- Is he carving again?

\- No! No. Nothing like that. It's just...

Dammit. Melinda had no patience for this shit. Not now. Not when Phil was involved.

\- Tell me.

\- Well, he... he's dating.

_What?_

Daisy sounded nervous again.

\- I thought you should know, since... you know...

\- No. What?

\- Since you love him.

Melinda sighed and leaned back in her chair, rubbing her temples.

-Who?

\- You didn't deny it.

Daisy sounded hopeful. Melinda rolled her eyes.

\- There's no point in denying it.

\- Because you love him?

\- Because you wouldn't believe me if I told you otherwise.

\- But you _do_ love him...

\- Daisy. Who?

\- Rosalind Price.

Melinda looked up to clear blue the sky, searching her cloudy mind for answers.

\- That name sounds so familiar...

\- She's the head of the ATCU.

Melinda nodded. _Ah._

\- She's nothing compared to you, let me just say that, and...

Melinda shook her head.

\- No, she's pretty great.

Daisy sounded surprised again.

\- What? You _know_ her?

\- No.

\- Then how can you...

\- Coulson's dating her. She's great.

She was happy for him. She really was. That small part of her heart that was still hopeful, even after all these years, after everything that'd happened, that small part stung. But it was a small part.

Daisy huffed over the phone. Melinda did _not_ need the attitude.

\- What?

\- Nothing.

Daisy was not getting off that easily.

\- No. Say what you want to say.

Daisy paused, before continuing, her voice laced with held back irritation.

\- I just... I can't believe you. She's with your man and you're just gonna _let her?_

Melinda furrowed her brows.

\- _Let_ her? He's single. He's obviously into her. If she wants to be with him, she should.

\- But you _love him._

Yes. But she'd loved him for years. She'd loved him when he'd been with Audrey. She'd realized she loved him, she'd called him, and he'd told her about Audrey. He'd been happy and she and her feelings had no right messing that up. Just like they had no right to do that now, either.

\- He's happy, yes?

\- Well... he misses you.

Her heart made a small jolt. She pushed that down.

\- Be honest.

Daisy fell silent, before very reluctantly answering her.

\- Yes. He seems happier than he's been for a while.

Melinda nodded, content.

\- Then that's all I need.

Daisy groaned in frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo originally this was gonna be a one shot... a part of my 'A place to call home' story. But people requested a second part and this came to me... here we are.
> 
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> hugs xx


	3. She does

It’s only because he missed her.

She'd been intruding his thoughts for months now, refusing to let go. He went on dates with his girlfriend and all he saw in his head was the way his best friend's eyes get this special glow to them whenever she’s amused.

It's only because she's his best friend. He's allowed to miss his best friend.

So he kept shoving the guilt deep into the back of his conscience and continued to take his girlfriend on dates.

He'd been sitting in his office for what seemed to days now, thinking about her. He'd told Rosalind he was busy saving the world. It wasn't even a lie, he was. Or he was supposed to be, at least. The fact that most of this time curled up in his office was spent dreaming about his best friends smile seemed irrelevant.

 

Daisy felt like throwing her phone into a wall out of sheer anger. (She wouldn't. She was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to live without that phone. But she felt like doing it.)

\- Hey, Daisy, good you're here, have you happened to stumble across the...

Jemma stopped in her tracks and looked up from the file she'd been reading. She very cautiously glanced at Daisy, who was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall, clutching on to the phone in her hand for dear life.

\- Is everything alright?

Daisy snapped back.

\- I just wanna kick her ass.

Jemma furrowed her brows slightly.

\- Who are you referring to?  
\- May.

Jemmas eyes widened to a comical size.

\- Do you have a death wish?

Daisy rolled her eyes and tried hiding the smile threatening to break free.

\- She wouldn't hurt me.

Jemma tilted her head slightly. Now it was Daisy's eyes that widened.

\- You think she'd hurt me?

Jemma immediately shook her head and rushed to Daisy's side, sat down beside her and stroked her shoulder, eyes full of compassion.

\- Of _course not._  
\- Because sometimes I'm scared that she doesn't really...

Jemma continued to stroke her arm.

\- She does. I promise, she _does._

Daisy took a breath, buried her face in her hands and blinked away the tears building up. Jemma put an arm around her and pulled her close. Daisy leaned against her and let go.

\- It's been five months. I miss her so much.

Jemma pulled Daisy even closer and stroked her hair.

\- I know, sweets. I know. Me too.

 

\- What the fuck is wrong with you?

Coulson looked up from the file he hadn't really been reading. Daisy was standing in his doorway, arms crossed against her chest.

\- Hi to you to.

He smiled, until he noticed that Daisy's eyes were glossy. He tensed up. Shit. She was hurt. And it seemed like he was the one who had caused it. _Shit._ He quickly got up from his desk and went to her, grabbed her arms and tried calming her down.

\- Hey, what's wrong?

She pushed him away, anger shining in her eyes.

\- Don't touch me.

He tired ignoring the ache in his heart that caused. This wasn't about _his_ feelings.

\- I can't know why you're mad if you don't tell me.

Daisy scoffed, staring at him in that way of hers that made him realize that despite seeming sweet and harmless, Daisy could tear you to _shreds._  
'  
\- Take a wild guess.

His mind was blank. He hadn't slept in five days. He was completely burned out.

Daisy crossed her arms again.

\- Well?

He had no idea.

\- I don't know.

Daisy laughed a humorless laugh.

\- You _don't know?_

She stepped closer, her body tense, eyes still making him feel like a five year old that'd been caught stealing candy.

\- So, you've forgotten about her already.

He froze.

_Melinda._

Of course this was about her.

\- Why are you mad at me? She's the one who left.

Daisy narrowed her eyes in disbelief.

\- But it's _your_ fault she hasn't come back yet.

The guilt that'd been tucked away somewhere came back at full speed.

\- No, that's not...

Daisy came even closer. He knew she was right. It was his fault. His fault and his alone. 

\- Or, it's actually your _girlfriend's_ fault.

What? What did Rosalind have to do with this? He didn't dare to ask.

Daisy saw his confusion and rolled her eyes.

\- She's filled up May's spot in your life.

That felt like a knife to his chest.

\- That's not true.

How could Daisy even say such a thing? Didn't she know how much Melinda meant to him, _how much he..._

\- May thinks you don't need her anymore.

The knife continued to tear away at his heart.

\- How do you know that?  
\- She told me.

The knife disappeared, ice taking it place.

\- What? How did you...  
¨  
Daisy tilted her head.

\- What do you think?

 _Shit._ No. No, no, no. Please say she hadn't....

Daisy gave him a small nod.

She _had._

Anger made all the ice inside him melt in two seconds.

\- I told you to give her space. It was an direct order not to contact her. You broke _orders._

Daisy scoffed.

\- She's been gone five months. You think I care about your stupid orders?

Apparently not.

He rubbed his temples before looking up again.

\- She said that? That she feels like...  
\- ... like now when you've got Rosalind, you don't need _her_ anymore?

The knife was back. This time it was turning around, forcing itself deeper and deeper into his heart. 

\- But I do.

Daisy continued to stare at him. He swallowed again, looking down at the floor. He was surprised he couldn't see any blood. His heart was bleeding so heavily.

\- I _do_ need her.  
\- Then _tell her._

Before he'd gathered enough strength to look back up at Daisy again, she'd already left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took a while....
> 
> comments/kudos are my faves.
> 
> hope you enjoy!! xx
> 
> hugs


End file.
